


I Brought a Pie

by thewightknight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Meeting the Parents, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: A "you saved my life" kiss had somehow led Darcy to this moment, standing outside Ian's parents' house on Thanksgiving day. She was so going to die.





	I Brought a Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I got out of bed at 11pm last night to jot most of this down in a notebook. No idea if anything more will come of it, as the words have been elusive lately. I've loved Darcy with a fiery passion ever since the first Thor movie came out.

The kiss was a good idea at the time. I mean, what with the saving of her life and all? Yeah, the kiss had been good.

The reenactment of a scene from The Rocky Horror Picture Show that followed was embarrassing but survivable.

But now? Now they had a relationship. A relationship! Her! Which meant they had date nights and they had to decide who was going to sleep over at whose place. (They usually settled on hers because his apartment was barely the size of a walk-in closet.) And now this relationship had led to this moment, with her standing on the sidewalk in front of a house in the burbiest of suburbs, a house with an honest-to-God white picket fence, clenching a store-bought pie in her sweaty hands.

"I'm gonna die."

Shit. She'd said that out loud.

"Relax. They've going to love you," Ian reassured her as his parents waved to them from the porch, bending down to plant a kiss on her temple. In front of his parents, who were staring at them. Yep. Dead.

Why Ian with his cute little accent had parents that lived in the Midwest, she still didn't know. He'd tried to tell her on several occasions but she'd gotten distracted, and then he'd gotten distracted, and well, you know how these things went. That was one benefit of being in a steady relationship. But she should not be thinking of fantastic sex with a man whose mother she was rapidly approaching. Shit. What if they brought up how inappropriate it was for her to be sleeping with her intern? 

She should have waited for Ian's parents to greet them, but her mouth ran away with her as usual.

"Hi! I'm Darcy! I talk too much, especially when I'm nervous, and oh boy am I nervous right now, so feel free to tell me to shut up when you want to get a word in. It's very nice to meet you. I brought a pie."

Ian's parents blinked at her. His mother's mouth had formed a perfect 'O' of surprise. _Well shit, you've gone and done it now,_ _Lewis,_ she thought, and then Ian's mother laughed.

"Come here, you!" she said, and threw her arms around Darcy, drawing her in for a hug. It crushed the pie. That was okay. It was a crappy pie anyway.

As they were led inside, Ian's mother kept an arm firmly around Darcy's waist, while his father asked them about their flight, and Darcy relaxed, just a little, as Ian smiled at her. Maybe this was going to be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
